


Sweet Bait

by yersifanel



Series: Olivarry Week 2016 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crazy Barry, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, villains au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7150475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yersifanel/pseuds/yersifanel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the dynamics of the Black Arrow and Flashpoint, the most notorious villains from Starling to Central and beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Bait

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Week 2016 - Day 5: Super Villains AU.
> 
> A have a thing for Barry being crazy if he's a bad guy, it just makes sense in my head, ok? Thanks.
> 
> Sorry, no beta. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Perhaps the most interesting thing about Barry is the way he became Oliver’s spokesman.

Make no mistake, Oliver’s words and actions were his own, always direct to the point, but Barry... he was free to say whatever he wanted and more often than not spoke what Oliver was thinking, making it light, simply and almost carefree – or as carefree a madman could be, that's it.

"It's really simple," Barry held the lollipop he had been licking for most of the night in his right hand, straddling the fallen man's hips and pushing him back to the ground, "You tell my partner what he wants to know and I don't kill you."

The tight black leather pants with red belts around his hips, legs and calves were a personal favorite of Oliver. The black leather jacket with red belts around his arms to math looked way better in the floor of his room, but right now he was watching Barry not for his outfit but for his movements, parading himself as if he was available for the taken, giving others the illusion of opportunity when anyone who came closer to him would end up with an arrow in them.

Barry pushed the reflective lenses goggles down, letting the hang from his neck. With one hand ruffled the spikes of his faded haircut and after that smiled sweetly at the terrified man beneath him.

"So, do you remember now?"

The man shifted his eyes towards Oliver – _The Black Arrow_ – and back to Barry – _Flashpoint_ – in fear, knowing the danger was very real.

"Y-Ye-e-s, his name is S-Slade," his words were slurred, hard to understand due his slip lip and broken teeth, "He-e-e's working on the cure."

"Of course he is," Oliver narrowed his eyes; his mind working on a new plan to take care of Slade’s annoying interruption to his operation while Barry licked his lollipop.

With a pop sound he took the candy from his mouth and forced it in the trembling man's, padding his cheek in mock affection.

"Good job, see that wasn't hard, right?" The man spit the lollipop, making Barry pout. "Well, that's just rude."

"Fuck you!"

Barry's eyes shimmer at the same time that Oliver's darkened, the speedster lowered himself to the man's chest, "Is that an invitation, cutie?"

The man was afraid and angry but there was no denying the psychopath on him was attractive, he hesitated.

"G-Get the f-fuck off!"

He lifted his arm to punch Barry and the world slowed down around the speedster. Barry saw the gun in the man's man and sighed, taking it to throw it aside, then he moved to straddle the man, once hand against his chest, the heel of his palm against the man's chin, connecting his gauntlet to it.

The world speeded up again.

Blood splashed Barry's face, a blade now stuck into the man's throat after Flashpoint activated the mechanism to unsheathe the hidden blade in his red gauntlets. He huffed as he watched his victim bleed out, pushing the blade all the way in, his moment was finished by a black arrow piercing the man's eye.

"Ollieeee..."

"Stop playing, we're done here," Oliver chastised, taking Barry by the arm only to grasp thin air, Barry was already behind him, using Oliver's hood to clean his face.

Barry kissed him on the check afterwards, smiling like a mischievous child.

"Shall we go, then?"

"Yes," Oliver pulled Barry against him, kissing him hard before pushing him forward, slapping him ass in the process.

Barry chuckled, putting his goggles back before taking Oliver with him at super speed, leaving the dead man behind. It wasn't a total lost, now they new Slade was behind the attempts to level the Mirakuru, Oliver was pissed, Barry could tell, but at least they had a lead now.

Besides, now Barry would have more people to play with, slicing their enemies was always fun, having blades and super speed made things so fun when you could cut people so fast they won't even notice until it was too late.

An arrow to the head and a thousand cuts as cause of death was their favorite.

They reached the Foundry – _we're the bad guys, we're calling it a lair_ – where Cisco and Felicity were already working in finding Slade.

"Man, it's only on you or did you use Oliver's hood to clean your face again?" Cisco motioned to the blood dripping from Barry's gauntlets and when the speedster smiled innocently Cisco got his answer, "Of course you used the hood."

Wordlessly, Oliver pulled Barry towards the hallway leading to their room; the silence was enough to tip the IT Geniuses to not follow.

"He was flirting again," Felicity brushed her jet-black hair off her face, her eyes on the screen before her, "He likes to provoke Oliver when he's horny."

Cisco shrugged, "To each their own."

Down the hallway, Oliver was pulling a giggling Barry along. He was not in a good mode but soon he would be, this was normal for both and Oliver knew he was wrapped around Barry's fucking little finger, a few words, a wink to the wrong person – anyone who wasn't one of their own – and Oliver was shimmering with jealousy, because Barry – all of him, from his body to each and every single crazy thought in his head – belongs to Oliver, just as Oliver belongs to the mad speedster, as it should be.

When Oliver started this path he was alone yet he knew exactly what he wanted and did the right moves to get it. That's how he found the people now loyal to him and after giving himself a name and a reputation, he became someone to fear.

Then he met Barry.

His intention was to destroy A.R.G.U.S, the plan was made with Diggle and Lyla, what he wasn't planning was to walk into a facility not even his insight agents had knowledge of and found a halve dead meta-human with virtually no sanity left in his head. This was the weapon A.R.G.U.S. planned to use against him, this was Project Flashpoint.

He could have killed him right there, it would have been mercy and Oliver was a killer, there was no point in denying that, but he had some mercy left here and there, the island destroyed and remade him, he was stronger but Oliver was also smart and cunning.

No, killing Flashpoint was a waste; he had much better plans for this pretty weapon A.R.G.U.S. failed to control.

Oliver was a patient man and bringing this sad case to something resembling human was a task that required a lot of patience. His progress was slow at first, until the caretakers of Project Flashpoint tracked them down and instead of fighting against them, joined them.

Project Flashpoint had a name and it was Barry Allen, he also had people loyal to him, people that now were loyal to Oliver as well.

So he invested his time and patience in shaping the broken pieces of Barry's mind and in turn Barry hung to him like a lifeline, metaphorically – and sometimes literally.

And what a beautiful creature Barry turned out to be.

He was, with no exaggeration, everything Oliver wanted and more. Deadly, effective and smart, he embraced his madness and behind the stream of delirium was wisdom, but most of all he indeed was the perfect weapon to destroy Oliver.

It was a great satisfaction to have such beauty being with him instead of against him, not only ruining A.R.G.U.S. attempt to eliminate him but creating another menace to them instead.

"Do you love me, Oliver?" Barry's question came to no surprise. It was a routine at this point, something to ground his mind, "Because I love you."

Oliver tilted his head to a side, watching the younger man peel his leather layers carelessly in the privacy of their room.

"Who else could I love but you, Barry?" there was truth in those words, in wasn't just an exercise to ground Barry, it was so much more, "Only you, who is made perfectly for me."

"Yes," now completely nude, the younger man skipped a step to Oliver's side, framing his face with his hands for a sloppy kiss, "And there's _no one_ else for me but you."

Oliver kissed him back, embracing him against his chest, "There's blood in your hair."

"Hmmha," Barry searched for Oliver's lips, wanting another kiss.

"And under your fingernails."

"Ollieee, kiss me!"

The archer was very unimpressed by the pout.

"We're taking a shower."

Oliver walked to the bathroom without checking if Barry was fallowing him, peeling his own clothes off as he walked, leaving a trail in his wake. Behind him Barry was indeed following, huffing.

He turned on the water, adjusting the temperature before entering the large shower cubicle, offering his hand for Barry to come to him, same he immediately took, using his body to press Oliver against the shower wall, kissing his lips, cheeks, eyes and every bit of skin of his upper body.

Oliver took the liquid soap, dumping a considerable amount over Barry's head and pushing him towards the spray, distracting him with kisses while the washed away the blood and dirt of his lover's body. Now covered in soap was so easy so run his fingers down Barry’s back and down his crack, parting his cheeks and teasing his puckered hole.

Barry nibbled his earlobe in return, taking Oliver's erection in his hand to pump up a few times, making the other man growl. Oliver pushed two fingers inside his lover, making him yelp and shiver in lust. Barry hiding his face in the crook of Oliver's neck and panted, loving the feeling of Oliver's fingers inside him.

Whining, Barry pressed himself against Oliver, the archer sucking and biting the younger man's neck, leaving marks that would heal far too fast for his taste.

"Turn around," Oliver licked his ear, giving him to do just that.

He had Barry against the wall, with the spray hitting their backs, buried to the hilt inside the speedster, one arm around his waist to hold him, the other braced against the wall, pounding hard into him.

"You do love me," Barry panted, his nails scratching Oliver's neck to the point of drawing blood.

"Yeah," he panted. "I do."

Barry moaned in his peak, coming hard while Oliver kept thrusting, riding his bliss until he felt boneless, then the heat inside him make him sigh when Oliver came, biting his neck hard enough to leave a mark for at least a few hours.

Oliver smirked against his lover’s neck, finally having the younger man tired enough to finish their shower and going to bed.

Tomorrow he was going to call the rest of their people, he had plans to make and annoyances to get ride off. With his lovely and perfect speedster at his side, he had no doubt that anything and anyone against them would surrender or be destroyed.

After all, neither Oliver nor Barry liked to fail, so doing it was simply not an option.


End file.
